I dream and you just smile
by becca.smile.dream
Summary: Bella is finally saying yes to Mike, but does she really want that? And will Edward allow her to do it? "I hope and dream in my own world, but should I stay forever there? I can't live forever on a fantasy world"


**Preface:**

I looked over my shoulder to find _him_ staring at me. I started to shuffle in my seat, I felt so nervous, as if I did something wrong everyone will know, or at least him. My friend's voice sounded so distant, I just couldn't concentrate, he was so important to me. I looked his way again, and couldn't help myself and sigh when I saw him chatting with someone else. I think I just broke my record of stupid thoughts, I haven't even talked to him, I've just heard him say, "_Excuse me_" or _"Sorry"_, when he hit me once and when I was in his way. I think I was really pathetic, but I just couldn't make myself stop, he was so handsome and funny, carefree and smart. Well, he was like a 'platonic love'; he will just live his life without knowing I think about him most of the time. But then one day when I had officially given up it happened… like the fairytale I've always dreamt about.

…..

**Chapter 1**

"I swear god! Really, can you believe it, I finally said yes to him, he's nice enough and seems to really like me. I decided I will go out with him, it's not like I can live in dreams forever!" Alice sighed, she was happy I could tell, but she just didn't want me to decide this because of _him_.

"Ok. Bella, I think you're being overly stupid! You can't go out with Mike if you don't like him. I think this dream love is stupid enough, but at least you're not hurting someone else or yourself"

"No, I'm sure about this, I will not regret it. Mike is so nice, and I can talk to him when I want to and feel good. He deserves a chance, don't you think?"

"Of course, if this is what you want, then go for it." She stared at me, like wandering if this was what I really wanted, and for once I was sure.

"Thanks, I'm so grateful I have you. And also because you're going to help me to find something to wear for tonight."

I started thinking what was I supposed to wear, today was Friday and also the annual girls dance, even though boys went too it was mainly girls who won prizes, like best dressed, best hair, best smile, you know, all the typical things. And Jessica, the president of the class and the one that organizes the dance, told me I was nominated for best smile and best mood, I was still making jokes about the "best mood" nomination. Alice just rolled her eyes, and we walked from the living room to Alice's room, it was pretty, and blue with a big painting of NY. I just loved her room, but my favorite place was her dressing room, she was so lucky that her mom was a designer, therefore she had so many dresses, we didn't even needed to go shopping anymore (obviously we did anyways, Alice will drag me!).

"Mmm… I think you should wear the new one, the blue of spring, my mom told me it was so cute for a party, but I'm not sure its so me. You can have it" She was looking through the racks of clothes and then she pulled the best dress I had seen, it was so cute and not that long, blue midnight was the color and there was a Greek influence on it. It was gorgeous and so perfect.

Suddenly I was jumping up and down, I was so excited. "Thank you, so much. I love you. This dress is so perfect. I'll just wear it tonight and bring it back" I didn't like to take the dresses home, I just borrowed them.

"Well I'm glad you like it. And you know you can keep it, but I know, we've been through that conversation". _

Alice was wearing a red dress with a big bow and so cute high heels, and I found some heels that looked good with the dress, I was smiling at the thought of seeing him. But also so nervous. I walked into the pretty hotel lobby. It was contemporaneous and home like. I was linking arms with Alice when Jasper came through the party door, he was handsome and so nice, smiling he came and kissed Alice on the cheek, she was smiling as wide as him, I took a step back and took a picture of them. They were so cute together and if Alice wasn't my friend I'll be jealous of her, but I knew how hard she worked to be this happy. They just looked shocked when they heard the camera sound and then Alice was by my side.

"You're such a cheater, let my see Bella!" I shook my head and she tickled me, I just squealed and she laughed.

" Bella, could you at least erase the picture if it's too ugly?" Jasper looked worried, as if I would post it on facebook!

"Haha. You heard that Ali, he thought the picture was ugly!" I covered my hand in mock horror and they both laughed.

"Come on let's enter already" He lead us to the room, and I saw the pretty gold decorations and the pink and blue table that was all around the room, it was bigger than I thought, because at the end if it there was a DJ table and a dance floor.

We said hello to everyone and then went to the dance floor. I was dancing freely when someone's stares disturbed my peace. I looked over and Mike was smiling at me and waving, he came towards me.

"Hey, how are you?" His blue eyes were shining.

"I'm good and you? I haven't seen you in a while." And it was true, we haven't had the same classes, and he is always in football practice.

"I'm good, but I've missed you, its been a long month, and you know, well, I wanted to talk about what you told me, of giving me a chance" He was babbling the end of it, but I was sure of what he meant, I've been waiting for it.

"I wasn't kidding Mike, I really think we could try, and well I like you and you like me so, maybe its worth it a try, don't you think?" He was smiling widely at the end of my explanation, and the remorse was killing me, was I able to try?

"You want to dance?" He asked and then we sang and laughed for hours, until the girl's prizes started. Jessica started speaking and Mike, Alice and Jasper sat on a table with me.

"Welcome to Girls dance, this year there where a lot of ties, it was so difficult to decide, but after all, the girls that won deserve it"

After several girls winning, and Lauren winning the "best mood" prize, I started to lose faith.

"Then the cutest and prettiest couple this year is Alice and Jasper, congratulations!" Jessica smiled at us, and then Alice and Jasper were on the stage, holding hands and looking like the perfect couple. I felt some pang of guilt when I realized I was jealous. It was ridiculous. But I had always dreamt with the perfect bronze haired boy, I wished he could at least talk to me. But I had to remember myself of Mike, and all his propositions, he had been trying to go out with me two years now, and we were just in junior year. I knew he deserved a chance. Suddenly my name was shout and interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella Swan! Congratulations!" I stared at Jessica, until I realized I should go to stage. She gave me a hug and a little coupon and a rose. I smiled waved and went all the way to my seat, it was dark in the table's part, I didn't even known how I got to the stage. I tried to hurry up, but with the heels I just ended crashing with someone. He smelled so good, and looked even better!

"Congratulations Bella, I definitely voted for your smile" I smiled and tried not to hyperventilate at the fact that he knew my name.

"Thanks." I blushed, but I was sure he wouldn't see it.

"Your welcome, and I wanted to ask you if you could help me on Sunday with the essay of literature. I just can't figure out. Would you help me… please?" I was now at a second of fainting; he was speaking to me and asking me help!

"Suure…" I muttered. He smiled and before I left he whispered on my ear. "I'll see you in my dorm on Sunday" he walked away, and I had to catch my breath.

Maybe I had to make Mike wait a little longer until I figure out this…


End file.
